


Busy

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>Both stuck in the dorm common room bc their respective roommates needed “alone time” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> one more left after this i think so sorry for spamming your feeds 
> 
> [original](http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/118303580922/both-stuck-in-the-dorm-common-room-because-their)

Monty threw himself on the couch with a sigh, the ancient piece of furniture creaking under him. There was only one person there with him but he didn’t know the boy who was lying opposite him, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Facebook and Snapchat got boring after a while, and Monty grew more and more frustrated with his roommate Jasper. He missed the days the boy still had the worst luck with girls. After getting together with Maya he’d become unbearable, having the girl over almost every day to do whatever straight people said they did when they were pretending to not be hooking up constantly.

The boy sighed loudly from the other couch. Monty glanced at him but he was still staring at the ceiling. He guessed the stranger was a sophomore and that’s why he didn’t recognize him. Monty knew people his age best, still.

“You know, I’m only pretending to look busy. You can talk to me if you want to.”

The boy turned his head to look at him, a small smile on his lips. “You’re very convincing.”

“Thanks, maybe I should become an actor after all”, Monty snorted. “So why are you here alone?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “My roommate kicked me out because he just has to have sex every single day in our room. And I’m definitely not saying this as a single person in the middle of a dry spell. I’m not that petty.”

“No kidding? Same here. Great to know things won’t change in a while. I’ve been hoping to get to spend more time here.”

“Tell me about it”, the boy stretched his arms over his head, and Monty tried not to stare at the strip of skin the movement revealed right above his belt.

“We should definitely go hijack the rooms next to them and have better, louder sex so they’ll get embarrassed and stop for good.”

The boy turned to look at him again, eyebrows raised.

“What? It was just a suggestion”, Monty shrugged.

“Did you mean us together or separately?”

Monty grinned, cheeks heating up lightly. “I wasn’t being specific.”

“I see”, the boy sat up and took a sip of the water bottle he had by the couch. Monty tried not to stare again.

“I’m Monty by the way.”

“Miller. I haven’t seen you around before?”

“I was a little too serious about my studies the first year and, well, now I’m forced out of my room.”

“Well aren’t I lucky then.”

“You are. Chances like this don’t come every day”, Monty leaned forward slightly. “So Miller, want to go get some coffee with me?”

“Sure”, Miller pushed himself up and Monty followed suit. “Not the most usual way I’ve ever scored a date.”

“Yeah, can you maybe forget I propositioned you for sex before knowing your name?”

“Oh, so now you admit it was aimed at me?” Miller smirked. “I don’t think I want to.”

Monty bumped their shoulders together. “Keep that up and I won’t put out.”

“You’re already blackmailing me?” Miller raised his brows at him, and Monty just flashed an innocent smile. “I like it.”


End file.
